Idris High
by GallifreyianGoddess
Summary: All Human.The Lightwoods and their adopted son Jace are new to town and living with the Penhallows.. in the town they meet other people and it seems things are not going to be as easy as it seems. Will they get over secrets being kept from each other and will the children find love in the process?
1. Chapter 1: Pandemonium

_Hey guys just wanted to tell you that links to outfits are on profile. hope you enjoy my story!_

_Chapter One: Pandemonium_

Inside the back of the limo were two teenagers a girl and a boy. The girl wore a mid thigh length pale gold dress. She was a slim tan-skinned girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She had on crystal hoop earrings and a pair of gold strappy heels. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes. His face showed the start of a small beard and he wore a black tux with a dark purple tie.

Maia Roberts-the girl and Sebastian Verlac- the boy sat in the limo talking when they saw the door open and Jonathan Morgenstern stepped in with a grin on his face. He had short white blonde hair and black eyes. He wore a black tux as well but with a green tie.

"Hey Guys" he said and held his hand out the door grasping the hand of the girl coming in. She had long red hair that was left out flowing over her shoulders and green eyes like emeralds. She wore a short silver dress that stopped just about mid thigh it had a fitted bodice below a strapless, sweetheart neckline. With it she wore a pair of black jewelled pumps and diamond earrings.

"Hi Sebastian, Hi Maia!" She said smiling and sat down next to Sebastian. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled he began talking, "did you hear about the new kids?" earning him stares from the other three people sitting in the limo.

"What?" Clary's voice echoed throughout the vehicle and her surprised look was priceless. Jonathan and Maia began laughing

"Oh come on little sis everyone knows that!" Jonathan said between laughs and the others just nodded in agreement "oooh spill! Tell me everything!" Clary said excitedly and then she pouted "is there any boys, me and Maia are getting bored with our other boy toys" to which Maia nodded.

When Clary saw Jonathan and Sebastian's face's she giggled and said "just kidding guys!" "They just wanted to look after you Clary; you know that's all it is." Maia said when he saw them.

"Well my friends, I do believe we have arrived." Clary said interrupting them all and standing up. "It's time to part-ay!" Sebastian agreed and knocked on the door of the limo. The door opened there stood Sebastian's Butler, Luke Garroway holding the door for them.

Everyone Walked out of the limo and into the swarm of the many Paparazzi and their flashing camera's taking as many pictures of the four as possible. Walking further down the Carpet they stopped at the Guards letting people into to the Pandemonium.

"Oh how long of a line is that?" Said Sebastian "we are going to be here awhile" Clary smirked "I think I know what to do" she said Maia smiled "want some help" she said grinning at Clary who shook her head "No, leave this to me" Clary said to them and then walked over to the guards.

"Hey Pangborn, hey Blackwell" she said flirtatiously to the two men "oh if it isn't our little Clarissa Morgenstern" Blackwell said "How have you been sweetheart?" "Oh not the best. You see, I just realized how long of a line there is to get in and I don't know if I can wait that long" She replied "I would do almost anything to get inside sooner"

Pangborn and Blackwell looked at each other and smirked "Anything?" Pangborn said. She grinned "For you two I …" she whispered something in each of the men's ears, causing them to grin and nod their heads quite fast "Later on" she continued.

" Go on in Darling," the taller of the two said to her letting her in before closing the rope "Blackwell, can my friends come too?" she said batting her eye lids wildly at Him. Blackwell looked at Pangborn who just shrugged.

He reopened the rope to let the other three through. "Thank you Blackwell, Thank you Pangborn, come on you three." She motioned for her friends before looking at the men. She kissed each of them on the cheeks. "I'll see you two later."

Her, Sebastian, Jonathan, and Maia walked into the club and were greeted by a boy with a leather jacket and black jeans he had black earrings and spiky black hair with tints of blue in it. He had black leather fingerless gloves and yellow green eyes.

"Magnus!" Clary said. "Clary!" Magnus replied and was gave her a smile and a kiss on each cheek which she returned then he turned to Maia "Maia!" They did the same, "Sebastian! Jonathan!" Magnus said nodding at the two boys.

"Magnus! There you are…" A girl said running up to them "I was beginning to think you'd ditched me!" She finished. She had blonde hair in a clip and bright blue eyes. She was a pretty girl with curves and she had a very revealing halter dress with a silver top and blue bottom. and had six inch copper heels on her feet. She looked at the others after grabbing on to Magnus' arm.

"Maggie-pie, who are they?" She said sweetly. They all snickered but Magnus who grinned "Kaelie, this is Clary, Maia, Sebastian and Jonathan." He replied pointing to each of them when he said their name. "They're my Followers." He laughed but was not given smiles but a slap across the face and being kneed where it counts.

"All right, All right, they're my friends" He answered through the pain. Kaelie smiled "Oh, well I'm Kaelie Colton. I'm like totally one of your fans; I mean I totally have always wanted to be part of the Nephilm and Downworlders. It's like totally a pleasure to meet you; you guys are like, the most popular kids in all of Idris High" She babbled on.

Magnus stopped her talking by pecking her on the lips. When he pulled back she had a grin on her face. She turned when she heard someone call her name and excused herself for a minute. "So Maggie-pie…"Jonathan laughed as Sebastian mimicked the nickname with a grin "Where did you pick this one up?"

Magnus chuckled "She lives at the Fair folk sorority house. She was coming out of her house and I asked her out. She seemed to be interested in a relationship where as I, well you know…"

Jonathan smiled "Wanted to have a nice one night stand!" "Way to be abrupt Jon" Clary said giggling. "Do you have any plans after this that can't be cancelled Darling?" Clary remarked just as Magnus' date reentered the group.

She smirked when she saw Kaelie tense at the comment. Kaelie smiled at Magnus obviously expecting his answer to be yes. "No none that are important or that I really care about." He replied looking her in the eyes

Kaelie's smile momentarily slid off her face but she quickly replaced it on her face. "Cause one of my admirers gave me the address to a party he was hosting." Clary bragged "whose party?" Magnus answered "Chase" she giggled "oh and Jennifer and some of the others will be there"

"Chase Crawford and Jennifer Lopez?" Magnus asked and Clary nodded. "But Maggie-pie we were going to go back to your place." She said quickly. He shrugged. "Partying with celebrities is the best."

"So you're going to go somewhere with this stupid Clary girl instead of your own date?" Kaelie yelled mad. "Listen here Fair-Folk." Clary interrupted. The other girl winced at Clary's grimace. "It's Clarrisa to you and this girl will not be insulted by a loser like you. Come on guys lets go."

She started to leave before stopping and looking back at the others "You coming or what?" she said frustrated. They hurried to go after her. "Maybe some other time?" asked Kaelie to Magnus right before he left. All he replied was "Doubt it."


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets and Lies

_Chapter Two: Secrets and Lies_

A car pulled up into the Penhallow estate and the mouths of the five people inside dropped. It was a large bluish manor with a golden trim with designs covering the front of the house. There was a small stream that ran around the estate and a gold stable with silver horseshoes painted on the side.

The people in the car got out of the car and began walking up the pathway to the manor. The door opened when they knocked and in the doorway appeared a girl around 18.

She had long dark brown hair and eyes. She looked partially Asian with curved cheekbones and eyes. She wore a simple purple blouse with a large bow on the top and a black pencil skirt. On her feet were strappy gladiator heels that reached just above her ankles.

"Yes? Can we help you with something?" she asked in an obviously un-entertained voice.

"Yes, um I'm Maryse and this is my husband Robert Lightwood and our children." Maryse said kindly.

"And what should that mean to me?" She replied. "Maryse Trueblood, oh it's been too long dear!" A tall woman came to the door and exclaimed walking up to them and hugging her.

The woman resembled the girl at the door a bit, but she was taller, more graceful than the other girl. She looked young, not any noticeable signs of age on her face. She had brown eyes and black hair which was up in chopsticks.

"Aline, darling this is my old friend from college, her and her family will be staying here with until they can find a place of their own. Maryse this is my daughter Aline Penhallow"

"Pleasure to meet you Aline. It is good to see you after all this time, Jia. But now it's Maryse Lightwood." Maryse told the woman kindly.

"I'd heard you'd gotten hitched, and you have children…well it seems that they are not as much children as young adults but…" Jia ranted causing Aline to roll her eyes.

"Mother, you're doing it again," Aline cut in before her mother could continue.

"So sorry about that, Aline could you show them the guest house?" Jia asked the girl who nodded and started walking away, motioning for them to follow.

"Well I'll see you soon Jia, Maryse said giving the woman a hug before turning and following the girl and her family.

******MORTAL*INSTRUMENTS******

They were amazed when they saw the Penhallow's guesthouse. It was grand, almost as grand as the Penhallow's own home. It looked like a small manor, with grey marble stones wrapping around for a porch.

"It's huge" Aline heard the eldest boy say and she smirked "It is big, not as big as others" she said "what are your names?"

"Well I'm Alec," said the eldest. "and I'm Isabelle." said the girl on his right. "And the boy on my other side is Jace," she pointed to the boy before Maryse spoke up "he's our adopted son.

"That's great..." Aline said in a voice that proved she didn't care. "Well make yourselves at home I'm going." She finished talking and stomped back towards her own house.

Jace smiled "I have a feeling we are going to like it here."

******MORTAL*INSTRUMENTS******

Maia was sitting on Clary's bed while Clary showed her all of her ideas for a Halloween costume. "Clary?" she asked the girl "Yeah Maia," she heard Clary reply "Why don't we just go shopping for new costumes, I heard that almost everyone is dressing like vampires and werewolves this year so why don't we go as like um, hmm…Oh I've got it Burlesque!" Maia grinned and so did Clary

"That is so fabulous!" Clary replied grinning. "Thanks!" Maia replied grinning back "we should so do that!"Clary replied

and nodded "Totally, I'm sure daddy can make sure that none of the costume shops sell anyone else burlesque costumes.' She said smiling.

Maia pouted "What's wrong now?" Clary said grimacing. "All these costume stores sell to those of us still in school are costumes that are so…" Maia started "So what?" Clary said cocking her head to one side.

"Fabric-y" Maia said with a straight face causing Clary to burst into a fit of giggles and fall on her bed. "That's" giggle "not" giggle "even" giggle "a real" giggle "word" Clary said between her giggles. Maia couldn't help laughing with her friend.

"No it's not is it?" Maia acted fake sadness "I'm totally not going to graduate. Am I?" Clary threw a pillow at her. "You are going to make me have a heart attack!" She said. A loud buzz came from Maia's pocket and she quickly pulled out her blackberry to read the text.

'_**Hey Maia, how r u? I wus wundring wethr u were free tnight?' **_Maia read it and couldn't help but bite her lip. "Clary could I borrow your Gucci sandals, you know the ones with the little red roses on them, I think they would look perfect with this new dress I have."

She asked Clary. "Oh sure Maia." the girl responded and went into her closet to search.

'_**Hi, I'm wth Clary right now so its prob nt best time, but yes,"**_ she responded before hearing another buzz. _**'Okay, ill pick u up at 6' **_the message read.

Maia quickly sent a message back. '_**I want 2 tell Clary' **_after a minute of silence she heard another buzz. '_**ok' **_was all it said.

Clary walked out of her closet and handed Maia the shoes. Maia looked up at her "Clary I have something to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago, I'm dating Jonathan."

******MORTAL*INSTRUMENTS******

**Okay so Hi. This is my story. It is very different than the book and the characters have different personalities but that's sort of what I wanted. I hate how most people want everything to be the same in every aspect and I just want to point out a few things…**

**This is **_**MY**_** story, (Although the actual characters belong to Cassandra Claire) so I may do what I see fit with the story.**

**I don't care what you say in your review, it's your opinion, do what you want.**


	3. Chapter 3: Shadowhunter

_**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while But I've been really busy with school and Home stuff, sorry. Well, On with the chapter**_

_Chapter Three: Shadowhunter_

Jace walked into the guest house and was amazed. It was bigger on the inside than the outside. He walked through the halls and counted every door he went in; there were a lot of doors. He lost count at about twenty-four doors.

There was a library, two Kitchens, a Formal dining room, a casual dining room, at least six bedrooms, and around five bathrooms. There were many other rooms but after a while he became tired and walked to one of the bedrooms. In there was a large bed with a leaf design on the Comforter. There was a wall that was all a window, with large curtains that could be pulled over it.

He sat on the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

******MORTAL*INSTRUMENTS******

Clary started laughing, which kind of scared Maia "You are soo funny!" She said and then looked her in the eyes "Maia! You're not kidding are you?" Maia shook her head "We've been going on dates since school started. I'm so sorry I kept it from you!" She said guilty.

"I cannot believe you are dating my brother." Clary said rolling her n's. "I mean I'm okay with it but WOW!" Maia smirked "Hey he's excellent…if you know what I mean" She said causing Clary to screech and jump "Unneeded information! I don't need to know what you're doing with my brother!"

She heard a knock on her door and quickly recomposed herself. "Yes?" she said politely and the door opened to reveal… none other than Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

******MORTAL*INSTRUMENTS******

"You're dating Maia!" Clary said running to greet her brother, whom chuckled at the comment. "Yes?" He said looking at Maia questioningly, she nodded. "Yeah, since school started, anyways, there's a limo here for you and Maia." He said grinning and left "Already? How can the limo be here already?" Clary said surprised quickly jumping up and running into her closet. Maia shrugged "Makeup and costumes sometimes take a while." She said and stood up. "Oh Clary did you make sure to tell Sebastian when it starts?" Clary nodded walking out of her closet with a pair of bright pink stilettos and putting them on. "He knows when and he is taking me out to dinner after the show, if you want you and Jon can join us for a double date" Clary said and Maia smiled "sure that would be nice, but for now let's concentrate on getting there on time." She said, placing her pumps on her feet and flipping her hair over her shoulder "Let's go" Clary said and they walked out to the limo and drove away.

******MORTAL*INSTRUMENTS******

It was early Monday morning when Jace's alarm went off. He rushed to turn it off and went to take a nice long shower, before getting dressed and going downstairs for breakfast.

Isabelle arrived soon after then Alec after her. Isabelle tried making pancakes before Jace and Alec quickly kicked her out of the kitchen and called down their parents. Their mother managed to save the pancakes Isabelle had started and squeezed them some fresh orange juice.

"Would you like me to give you three a ride to school so you don't have to walk?" Their father asked and Alec looked at him for a minute confused. "Why can't we take the bus?" he asked and their father frowned "we couldn't afford the bus services at this school, they send limo's to get kids instead of school buses, so it is quite expensive."

"We barely have enough money to send you to this school alone let alone send you on expensive buses, were only here for a little while though only until your father finishes his work here than we will go back." she said. "Now hurry up and finish eating so your father won't be late for work!" she added with a snap of her fingers. Isabelle pouted as she got in the car and no one said a word the whole ride to school.

******MORTAL*INSTRUMENTS******

"Clarissa!" A voice yelled and Clary jerked awake accidentally pushing her Chihuahua puppy, Venus onto the ground. "Sorry Venus!" She grabbed her off the ground and pulled her close to her. She walked over to Venus' bed and placed her gently on to it. Then she went and opened her door.

Standing in the door was a tall woman with pretty tanned skin and ruby red hair. She had emerald green eyes just like her own. She wore a long purple satin dress with a deep neckline and a tight fitted waist it flowed at the bottom around her wrist was a diamond bracelet.

"Good morning, Darling," She spoke softly smiling at Clary as she did. "Good morning Mother." Clary replied and smiled "You must hurry Clarissa, Your stylists have arrived, and they're waiting for you in the parlor, oh and best of luck for tryouts." She finished and they kissed each other's cheeks and her mother left, Clary waited a minute before heading to the parlor, to her stylists.

******MORTAL*INSTRUMENTS******

When he walked into the new school he found himself completely lost.

There were people everywhere, walking through the halls quickly heading from place to place, He barely noticed when two boys walked up to him grinning. One had dark brown hair, and his eyes were the color of creamed coffee, a sort of rich brown, He had tan skin and wore shorts, and a t-shirt that read Made in Brooklyn. The other boy had Black curly hair and was slightly built with honey colored skin.

"You look lost, you new?" asked the second boy Jace nodded and finally realizing he had a thick Spanish accent, "I'm Raphael Santiago, and that's Simon Lewis, What about you?" It took Jace a minute to realize what he was asked

"Oh, I'm Jace Lightwood" he replied "Well Welcome to Idris high home to the Shadowhunters." Simon and Raphael said at once before laughing and high fiving "Thanks" Jace said grinning "so …what are 'the Shadowhunters'?" He asked and Raphael and Simon laughed

"Idris High's elite Athletes. Our Football players and soccer players and our other sports players." Simon said with a chuckle "Anyways what's your schedule?" He continued and Jace took out his schedule from his bag and handed it to Simon.

He and Raphael looked at it for a moment before they handed it back "We all have the same classes together except 2nd class, you have fencing…" Raphael said and Simon frowned "good luck with that; I took that once and they told me to either leave the class or they would expel me." He said and Jace looked shocked

"They were that harsh?" he said gulping and Raphael snickered "Well what do you expect? Them to give you A's even if you fail? You have no chance of that, Unless you're team Royalty…" He said and before Jace could ask the bell rang for 1st class, "Well we better get to English, Mr. Starkweather doesn't like tardiness, C'mon"

******MORTAL*INSTRUMENTS******

"So you must me Mr. Lightwood" Mr. Starkweather stated when everyone but Jace sat down in their seats. Jace nodded "Yes sir." He replied and Mr. Starkweather let out a deep breath. "All right well there seems to be only one seat. The one next to Miss. Colton, Kaelie could you give Mr. Lightwood a wave." He finished with a look to a pretty blonde girl in the back of the room. The girl looked at Jace smiling flirtatiously and waved. Jace smiled back and walked to the seat next to the girl and sat down next to her.

She wasn't the smartest girl; Jace discovered when they were about half way through class. Mr. Starkweather had asked her what the formula for Area of a rectangle was and she had said "one times rectangle" Everyone had laughed but the girl in question. Kaelie had sat there smiling; she didn't seem to realize that the others were laughing at her.

When the class ended Jace met back up with Raphael and Simon and they went to eat lunch. They sat in the cafeteria and ate until Jace heard a set of doors open and then a minute later he heard them close. Laughter filled the room and Jace couldn't help but stop and Stare. Five people had entered the room, two girls and three boys. The boys had come in first one had bleach blonde hair, the second had chocolate brown hair and the third was Asian with spiky black hair with tints of blue in it.

Behind them had come the two girls one was a slim tan-skinned girl with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a short crème coloured flapper style dress with a diamond bracelet and matching earrings. But it wasn't her that Jace was staring at.

Arm in arm with the first girl was a Beautiful girl with had long curly red hair that was left out flowing over her shoulders and green eyes like emeralds. Her skin was pale like porcelain and she had a smile on her face. She wore a short blue dress with a sweetheart neckline and a cupcake shaped bottom. In the middle was a shimmering silver belt and the dress was covered in sparkles. She wore six inch heels with little black bows on her feet and a sapphire bracelet.

"Who's that?" Jace asked still staring at the girl and Raphael laughed. "Don't even try" he said and Jace looked confused "He's right Jace," Simon said "There is no chance for you to be with her. She's Clarissa Morgenstern. Queen Bee and Head Cheerleader of our school. Her father, Valentine Morgenstern, he is a famous Director from Hollywood and he's never around, but Clary is her Daddy's little Princess. Her mother, Jocelyn Fairchild-Morgenstern is a Actress that stared in Valentine Morgenstern's first movie 'The Star' she is also the daughter of the late Lady Adele and Lord Granville Fairchild, so that makes Clarissa a Lady." Simon finished and Raphael continued for him

"She's dating…" Raphael paused and pointed to the brown haired boy. "Him, that's Sebastian Verlac, Quarterback of Our football team and Cousin of the Penhallow's. The tow of them, hell, the five of them Are the school's royalty. The other girl, that's Maia Roberts, and the other two boys, Magnus bane, the spiky haired one and Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, her brother; all of them are the popular kids at this school."

"The teachers don't care what they do either. Mostly because at least one of them has slept with every teacher at our school. So the teachers tend to give them good grades and let them skip whenever they want." Simon stated before turning back towards Jace "If you want to be safe stay far away from them"

**So that's all for now guys! Thanks for reading! I know I haven't updated in a while but I am going to try to update once a week they will probably be around the same length chapters.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks! GallifreyianGoddess**


End file.
